Veux-tu m'épouser?
by Valerie Gingras
Summary: Une petite histoire lesbienne avec des personnages originaux inspirée de la série Girl Friends et de d'autres yuri.


Veux-tu m'épouser?

Tout ça est de la faute à Marjorie. Marjorie Poissant, ma meilleure amie, si l'on peut dire. On s'est connues, car elle était toujours assise en avant de moi, Virginie Poitras, quand le prof met les élèves en ordre alphabétique. On fait de petites compétitions ensemble : à chaque test celle qui a la moins bonne note des deux a une conséquence. Une fois, je l'ai obligée à offrir des fleurs au type sur lequel elle avait un kick. Depuis, elle accumule les conséquences pour pouvoir se venger en m'en donnant une plus grosse au moment de son choix. Je lui en devais trois quand la nouvelle, Aoi Shizume, a été transférée dans notre classe. Ça faisait une semaine qu'elle était arrivée, mais j'étais encore trop gênée pour l'approcher. Je dis à Marjorie que j'attendais le bon moment, mais j'avais juste peur des réactions de tous ceux qui s'étaient regroupés autour d'elle par curiosité (c'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit une Japonaise qui parle si bien français) si je lui demandais d'être mon amie. C'est alors que Marjorie a décidé d'utiliser la grosse faveur que je lui devais.

« Demande Aoi en mariage après les cours, m'ordonna-t-elle en me glissant un étui à bague entre les mains.

-Mais… »

Marjorie me montra trois doigts pour me rappeler ce que je lui devais. Décidément, je n'avais pas le choix.

Après les cours, Aoi vint me rejoindre dans la classe vide. Je pris mon courage à deux mains, me mis à genoux (c'est pas si évident en robe) et lui dis :

« Veux-tu m'épouser?, en ouvrant l'étui de la bague que Marjorie m'avait donnée.

- Si on commençait par être amies, répondit-elle.

-O…OK.

- À demain. Elle partit en m'envoyant la main.

- À…à demain », dis-je, un peu trop tard.

Marjorie sortit de sa cachette derrière la porte en riant.

-C'est pas drôle!, me plaignais-je.

-Tu aurais dû voir ta face quand elle t'a demandé d'être son amie, commença-t-elle en m'aidant à me relever. Le pire c'est qu'elle ne t'a pas rejetée…

- Quoi!? Mais, c'est vrai!, pensais-je.

- Mais bon, tu devrais être contente, vous êtes maintenant amies!

- Merci. », lui dis-je en baissant la tête et en rougissant un peu.

Le lendemain, quand je suis arrivée, Aoi m'attendait sur un des bancs qui font face à l'école. Je lui expliquai la cause de la demande en mariage et lui dit que je voulais vraiment être son amie, même sa meilleure amie, si possible.

« C'est vrai que je trouvais ça étrange, d'habitude il y a plusieurs étapes avant la demande en mariage. Je me demandais si c'était une coutume québécoise que je ne connaissais pas encore m'avoua-t-elle.

- Qu'est que tu aurais dit si je t'avais demandé de sortir avec moi?

- J'aurais sûrement dit oui.

- Hein!?

- Quoi? C'est normal de sortir entre amies, non? En plus, j'étais libre ce soir-là… Si tu veux, on pourrait sortir faire les boutiques ce soir.

- Je voulais dire : qu'est-ce que tu aurais dit si je t'avais demandé d'être ma blonde?

- Blonde? C'est quoi? Un autre mot pour meilleure amie?, demanda-t-elle sans attendre de réponse. Dans ce cas, je veux bien être ta blonde. Ah oui, j'oubliais… »

Elle m'embrassa sur la bouche.

« On se retrouve en classe », ajouta-t-elle.

Elle partit en avant alors que je restai figée sur place en me demandant : « Mais quel genre de personne embrasse sa meilleure amie sur la bouche? En plus c'était mon premier baiser… Je dois faire une drôle de figure en ce moment, j'espère que personne va le remarquer. » Je pris quelques instants pour reprendre mes esprits, puis me rendis en classe.

Aoi était assise sur mon bureau et nous discutions de notre rendez-vous de ce soir, puis d'autre chose, quand Marjorie est arrivée et a dit qu'on avait l'air de bien s'entendre.

« C'est normal, je suis sa blonde, répondit Aoi comme si de rien n'était, puis elle alla regagner sa place.

- Ta quoi!?, chuchota Marjorie. »

Je lui expliquai les circonstances, puis lui relatai l'épisode du baiser.

« T'as jamais lu de manga? Les Japonais croient que le baiser est une salutation assez courante ici.

- Une salutation…, pensai-je en déposant mes doigts sur mes lèvres.

- J'ai une idée, demain je vais t'apporter des mangas comme référence. Ça va t'éduquer un peu sur la culture du Japon. »

Le lendemain, elle m'apporta une pile de mangas comme promis.

« _Girl Friends_… Tu lis ce genre de trucs?, lui demandai-je en avisant une des couvertures où l'on voyait deux filles qui s'embrassent.

- C'est à ma sœur, mais je les ai lus. Je me suis dit qu'Aoi est ta « blonde » et que tu es sûrement sa « blonde » aussi », se moqua-t-elle.

Cette nuit-là, je ne dormis presque pas. J'ai été tellement happée par l'histoire que j'ai voulu savoir la fin à tout prix.

Je remis à mon amie les mangas qu'elle m'avait prêtés en la remerciant mille fois. « As-tu enfin réalisé tes sentiments pour Aoi? », me demanda-t-elle. Ai-je des sentiments pour Aoi!? Qu'est-ce que je ressens pour elle exactement? C'est vrai que je m'amuse bien avec elle, mais je ressens toujours une petite gêne lorsqu'elle m'embrasse. (Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'ai pas encore été capable de lui avouer que, pour moi, ce n'était pas qu'une salutation.) Je somnolais en classe en me remémorant des épisodes de l'histoire que j'avais lue la nuit dernière. Est-ce que je l'aimais vraiment « comme ça »? De toute façon, pour elle, le fait qu'on passe du temps ensemble ne signifie pas plus que ça. Il n'y a que moi qui sois nerveuse à chaque fois qu'elle m'invite. La prochaine fois que je la verrai, je vais essayer de l'embrasser de mon propre chef, au lieu que ça soit elle qui m'embrasse comme d'habitude.

* * *

Je m'appelle Aoi Shizume. Je suis arrivée au Québec depuis maintenant un mois. Je me suis fait une meilleure amie, elle s'appelle Virginie. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant d'être aussi proche de quelqu'un. Quand j'étais au Japon, j'avais une amie qui s'appelait Akano et ce n'était pas pareil avec elle. C'est sûr que j'ai été triste quand je l'ai quittée, mais quand mon père m'a annoncé la « bonne » nouvelle qu'il allait être transféré au Japon l'année prochaine, ce n'est pas à Akano que j'ai pensé, mais à Virginie. J'ai toujours fait attention jusqu'ici de ne pas trop me lier avec personne, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, cette fille super honnête qui voulait absolument qu'on devienne meilleure amie, je n'ai pas pu la refuser. Elle ne semblait pas être comme tous ceux qui m'approchent juste par curiosité… Je l'ai même embrassée sur la bouche. J'avais lu quelque part que c'était une salutation assez courante en Amérique du Nord. Je ne pensais pas vraiment l'utiliser sur quelqu'un, mais quand je l'ai vue je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher, même si pour elle ce n'était qu'une salutation… J'étais un peu perdue dans mes pensées quand elle est arrivée, du coup ça m'a surpris un peu quand elle m'a embrassée. C'est la première fois que c'est elle qui m'embrasse. « As-tu la fièvre Aoi?, me demanda-t-elle. Tu es toute rouge. » Elle a mis la langue. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Moi, je ne suis pas habituée avec ce genre de salutation, mais je pensais que…

« Virginie…

- Il y a un film que je veux allez voir ce soir. Tu viens avec moi? »

Je l'attends… Va-t-elle encore m'embrasser comme l'autre fois… Il faudrait que je lui dise pour le transfert de mon père. Ah, elle est là.

« Aoi, ça boume? Est-ce que tu te sens mieux que ce matin? Si tu ne te sens pas bien, on n'est pas obligées d'aller voir le film. Si tu veux, on peut louer un DVD et l'écouter chez moi. »

Chez elle… Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je vais chez une amie. L'important c'est de faire une bonne première impression à ses parents.

* * *

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Aoi Shizume. Je suis la blonde de votre fille. Veuillez prendre soin de moi. » Elle a exécuté un salut à la japonaise après sa tirade. Ah, je savais que je n'aurais pas dû la laisser se présenter. Mais bon, si je leur avais dit qu'elle était mon amie, Aoi aurait trouvé ça étrange. Reste à savoir comment va réagir ma famille, j'espère qu'ils ne vont rien dire d'étrange.

« Shizume, ça me dit quelque chose, fit remarquer mon père.

- Mon père, c'est Eikô Shizume, le diplomate.

- Avoir des contacts avec une fille de diplomate, c'est bon pour les affaires, n'est-ce pas papa », déclara ma mère. L'interpellé acquiesça du bonnet.

La discussion continua dans cette veine durant un bon moment. Le but était clairement d'en savoir le plus possible sur Aoi. Tout à coup, mon frère posa la question qui tue :

« Qu'est-ce que tu aimes chez ma sœur? »

Aoi eut l'air de se demander, comme moi, d'où sortait cette question. Elle me regarda puis baissa la tête légèrement en rougissant un peu (ou peut-être était-ce la fièvre qui la reprenait d'assaut, si jamais elle se sentait mal, on pourrait échapper à ma famille avant la fin du repas.)

« Euh… Eh bien…, commença-t-elle. Elle est très honnête. Elle est gentille, amusante, jolie et amusante à taquiner.

Mon frère sortit de table, soudain désintéressé, il avait à faire ailleurs. On changea (discrètement) de sujet et la discussion continua sur les pires banalités :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire plus tard ma petite Aoi?, questionna Papa qui la considérait déjà comme sa deuxième fille.

- Traductrice, qui commençait probablement à croire que ces questions étranges étaient de coutume au Québec quand on ramenait une amie. Je ne veux pas devenir diplomate comme mon père. Je ne veux pas faire vivre à mes enfants ce que j'ai vécu. L'année prochaine il va être transféré au Japon. Il me croit super heureuse de ce grand retour. Mais, rester ici me plairait mieux. Ça serait tout de même utile pour approfondir mon français et mon anglais.

- On peut t'héberger sans problème. Voulez-vous dormir ensemble ou séparément? », demanda ma mère en nous regardant. Voyant qu'on ne répondait pas, elle continua : « On n'est pas obligé de décider ça tout de suite, mais je suis sûre que ton père va accepter si tu lui dis que tu veux rester ici pour les études. »

Aoi dit qu'elle allait lui en parler.

Mes parents semblèrent satisfaits et nous laissèrent nous sauver dans ma chambre pour aller «étudier » (mon père avait dit le mot avec beaucoup de sarcasme). Dès qu'on fut à l'abri, je m'excusai à ma « blonde » pour l'agissement de ma famille. Elle me dit que ça ne la dérangeait pas, qu'elle avait même apprécié l'ambiance familiale qui régnait chez moi. Chez elle, c'était juste elle et son père. Souvent, il rentrait très tard soit à cause d'une quelconque réunion qui avait fini par se faire au restaurant ou du travail qui s'était empilé sur son bureau. Elle mangeait souvent seule. Ça m'a rendue un peu triste pour elle. Je me suis dit que c'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle rêvait d'avoir des enfants. Pour ne plus être seule. Je priai pour que ça soit ça. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais lui en faire… Dire que j'ai cru un instant qu'elle voulait rester ici à cause de moi. Il faut que j'essaie d'oublier tout ça, que je me recentre.

« Veux-tu qu'on écoute le film, demandai-je.

-Je me sens un peu fatiguée. Est-ce que ça te dérange si je m'étends un peu avant.

Elle se coucha sur mon lit et posa sa tête sur mes cuisses. Elle est mignonne quand elle dort. Je lui caressai les cheveux et soupirai en pensant :

« Sait-elle au moins ce que « blonde » veut dire?

- Elle sait. »

Oh, je l'ai dit à voix haute.

« Alors, pourquoi?

-Chut…, murmura-t-elle en mettant son index sur mes lèvres. Ne précipite pas les choses… Ne va pas t'imaginer que…

- C'est vrai, tu disais que tu voulais avoir des enfants.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en pleurant. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir adopter des enfants avec toi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rêver la nuit que ta demande en mariage n'ait pas été qu'une blague… Ah, non… je l'ai dit. Tu dois trouver choquant que j'ai de tels sentiments pour toi.

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire sérieusement : Veux-tu m'épouser?

- Oui! », dit-elle en me sautant dans les bras. Je sens ses larmes couler sur ma peau, mais je suis sûre que cette fois ce sont des larmes de joie comme les miennes.


End file.
